


Guide My Hand

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Letters, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Dawn was writing a letter to Asra when Nadia walked in.





	Guide My Hand

Dawn was writing a letter to Asra when Nadia walked in. The letter was relatively simple, updating him on recent events and asking a couple of questions. Curious, Nadia peered over Dawn’s shoulder to find her handwriting to be a near-unintelligible mess.

“Who taught you how to write?” She asked, squinting at the inky scrawls across the paper.

“I… don’t remember.” Dawn confessed, shifting awkwardly. Nadia sighed, before reaching around Dawn and putting the letter aside. She replaced it with a fresh piece of parchment from the desk.

“What are you doing?” Dawn asked, as Nadia placed her hand over Dawn’s.

“Guiding you.” Nadia replied, gently steering Dawn’s hand over the parchment in the shape of a ‘D’. Except Nadia’s ‘D’ was far more elegant than Dawn’s. They then moved onto an ‘a’, then a ‘w’, then finally a ‘n’.

“Now you try, without me.” She ordered, releasing Dawn’s hand and allowing her to carefully copy it out. Although Dawn’s wasn’t nearly as graceful, it was a start.

“Good. Tomorrow we’ll begin on individual letters. I suggest you get some sleep, as it will be quite… tiring.” Nadia warned her, before effortlessly spinning on her heel and exiting the room.


End file.
